Tiffi
' Tiffi', short for Toffette, is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Saga. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a controlled puppet with golden nails (braids) connecting her arms to her shoulders. She helps the various mascots she meets throughout the course of the game by asking them what is wrong at the start of each episode, then finding a way to help them at the end. In the episode Savory Shores, Tiffi meets her underwater twin Juli. In Sweet Surprise, after Level 215, all previous characters are joined together with Tiffi. When you complete a level, Tiffi appears trolly. If completed with three stars, she's even happier (Her expression is the same in iOS and Android versions, though), however, she cries if you fail a level. Family Trolldad, Trollmom Physical appearance Tiffi has no hair. She has a barrentina-shaped face which is also flexible. Her chin is as wide as her neck. She has gigantic eyes, stretching from her forehead to her cheeks. She has no eyebrows or eyelashes though, so maybe that's the reason why she has a lot of tears welling up from her eyes. Her nose is also big, just situated between her eyes. She has rosy cheeks and becomes excited when she smiles. Her mouth is not small though, so when she is happy, her mouth stretches from her chin to her forehead. Her sad face is also exaggerated using her mouth. Her teeth are large, even larger than her cheeks. Her neck is so small that we cannot see it using our naked eyes. She is very short, so short that it would take six of her to equal the height of Mr. Toffee. This explains why she is very young. She is chubby, and her pink legs are short too. Tiffi presents the Ingredients Levels by saying, "This is an Ingredients Level: Bring all the ingredients down & reach the target score to clear the level" and "Bring down all the ingredients to the bottom!" Clothing style She has a red bow on top of her head. She wears a pink dress and her shoulders are pinned. She also wears pink shoes. Reality *In Savory Shores, Tiffi wears a underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe. *In Munchy Monolith, at the end of the episode, she wears a shaman hat and casts a shaman's spell repairing the piñata to its former self. *In Pudding Pagoda, she wears a gym headband when engaging in a sword fight against the Bubblegum Troll. *In Licorice Tower, she wears a detective's hat when searching for the guard's missing Candy Jewels. *In Soda Swamp, she wears a baseball cap. *In Butterscotch Boulders, she wears a cowboy hat. *In Wafer Windmill, after the episode, she wears some headphones when searching for the Dutch Girl's wafer. *In Cereal Sea, she wears a sailor's hat. *She wears a turban when luring the snake away from the bananas in Taffy Tropics. *In Glazed Grove, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown. *In Fizzy Falls, she wears a pink coat. *In Boneyard Bonanza, she wears a purple witch hat when restoring the tree's lost parts. *In Marshmallow Mountains, she puts on a Viking hat to free the goat from the bubblegum. *In Eggnog Emporium, she is dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy. This costume consists of a pink dress with wings on the back and a pink crown. Tiffi also wields a magic wand on her left hand. *In Gummy Galaxy, she wears a space helmet. Dreamworld *In Sleepy Slopes, she wears a sleeping cap. *In Nerdy Nebula, she wears a different outfit consisting of a purple coat and pink-rimmed glasses, although her hairstyle, footwear remain unchanged and her face looks different. *In Sparkle Submarino, she wears the same thing in Cereal Sea. *In Sweet Dreams, she wears a party hat. *In Sleepy Sunrise, she wears a sleeping cap. *She wears a purple afro wig and star-shaped sunglasses in Funky Fortress. *In Coral Corral, she wears a cowgirl hat aside from what she wore in Savory Shores. *Tiffi still wears a shaman hat in Zany Ziggurat, but the hat looks different from that seen in Munchy Monolith. It has two layers of feathers instead of one, and has dangling crescent-shaped ornaments. *In Moonshot Molars, she wears a baseball cap. *In Bonkers Bakery, she wears a chef's hat. *In Candy Kaiju, she wears a Godzilla outfit and is drastically bigger. *In Fanciful Fort, she wears a guard's giant hat. *In Rambunctious Riffs, she wears a black wig, a top hat, and sunglasses. *In Jiggly Gym, she wears a headband and wristbands. *In Starlight Station, she wears a cowboy hat. *In Snoozy Slopes, she is dressed like Little Bo Peep. *In Extraordinary Estate, she wears a crown. *In Sprinkle Springs, she wears a bathing suit and a cap. *In Gelato Grotto, she wears a doughnut vest and a cherry hat. *In Sweet Beat, she wears a helmet. *In Surreal Safari, she wears a hat. *In Charming Carnival, she wears a magician's hat. *In Snoozy Strike, she wears a sports suit and sports shoes. Personality Her personality is too simple, sometimes naïve - when you fail the level, she feels surprised first, then cries very sorrowfully (unless the player buy boosters as (s)he is about to fail); also when you pass the level, she becomes so ecstatic. Hopefully, little is heard about memes on her. She also becomes very sad when her candies are being stolen, as shown in the episode of Bubblegum Bridge. She is helpful because she helps fixing the problem which a character faced in almost every episode. Overall, she is very cheerful when she can help people. Common phrases *"Oh No!" *"What's this?" Trivia *Her birthday was revealed to be January 23, on the official Candy Crush Saga Facebook page. *As a result, her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *As she is the main character, she is also seen in a Wikia video. *She is left handed. *She is responsible for causing the candy world to be filled with soda. Job Helper of the mascots Interesting facts *She vacuums in a maid's uniform. *She finds the ingredients levels as her favorite level type. *She sends messages in a bottle to recount her adventures. *She eats 500 Swedish Fish a day because it is good for her joints! Gallery Troll Face.png|Tiffi watching the Super Gamer Troll Face.png|Tiffi on the Level Complete screen Troll Face.png|Tiffi artwork Troll Face.png|More Tiffi artwork with a mermaid Troll Face.png|Well it's about time to go out and explore the world. Troll Face.png|Tiffi saying Oh no! at the loss of the level Troll Face.png|Tiffi is in a Wikia video Troll Face.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Troll Face.png|Tiffi and Odus on the new versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Troll Face.png|Tiffi's habits Troll Face.png|Tiffi's diet Troll Face.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad Troll Face.png|Another view of Tiffi in the CCS Tv ad Reality Troll Face.png|Sweet Surprise (before story) Troll Face.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Savory Shores Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Munchy Monolith Troll Face.png.png|Tiffi in Pudding Pagoda Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Licorice Tower Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp Troll Face.png.png|Tiffi in Butterscotch Boulders Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Wafer Windmill Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Cereal Sea Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Taffy Tropics Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Glazed Grove Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Fizzy Falls Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Boneyard Bonanza Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Marshmallow Mountains Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Eggnog Emporium Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Gummy Galaxy Troll Face.png|Character on map at Sweet Surprise (before episode) Troll Face.png|Character on map at Sweet Surprise (after episode) Dreamworld Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Sleepy Slopes Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Nerdy Nebula Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Sparkle Submarino Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Sweet Dreams Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Sleepy Sunrise Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Funky Fortress Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Coral Corral Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Zany Ziggurat Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Moonshot Molars Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Bonkers Bakery Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Candy Kaiju Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Fanciful Fort Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Rambunctious Riffs Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Jiggly Gym Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Starlight Station Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Snoozy Slopes Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Extraordinary Estate Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Sprinkle Springs Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Gelato Grotto Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Sweet Beat Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Surreal Safari Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Charming Carnival Troll Face.png|Tiffi in Snoozy Strike Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters